Hobo Love
by Midnight Shard
Summary: Troy is a homeless person with a kind heart. Gabriella is a rude, rich snob. What happens when their paths meet? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hobo Love**

**Chapter 1**

Empty garbage lids were scattered all over the street as a hungry seventeen year old was searching for his dinner.

"I love garbage day!" he exclaimed to himself as he held a dirty diaper in the air.

HSMHSMHSM

"Are you having a good time sitting on my lap Ryan?" asked Martha seductively.

"Sure Martha…" Ryan said unsurely.

Suddenly the radio DJ started talking as Sharpay turned on the radio. "We asked you to vote and you gave us a lot of them! Now the number one song that all you listeners voted for is…" said the DJ as a drum roll was playing in the background. "And the winner is 'Piece of Me' by Brittany Spears!"

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Martha. "THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG!!!!"

"Martha calm down!" exclaimed Gabriella. "We don't want to have another accident like last time!"

"Don't worry! I promise it won't happen again!" she said as she made an 'x' on her heart.

As the song went to its chorus, Martha started to sing, "I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin. YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!!!"

As she continued to yell, everyone heard several cracks. "What was that?!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Aw man! Not again!" groaned Martha. "I'm so sorry Gabriella!"

Gabriella remained quiet as she got out of her red BMW to inspect the damage. When she go out, she flinched as she saw that all her windows had cracked and shattered. "Oh… my… God! Martha get your ass out here!"

"Ye-yes?" stuttered Martha as she got out.

"Do you see what you just did you stupid big monke—" she paused as she saw a filthy hobo holding a diaper in his hand.

The hobo dropped the diaper, turned around to face her and smiled, "We've finally met Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stared at him with disgust. _How does this hobo know me? _She thought to herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm your neighbour, Troy Bolton!"

"I don't have a neighbour!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you do! See, my house is over there!' he pointed to a cardboard box which read, **"Please Don't Throw Away Because I Live In Here!**"

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Lucky! I wish I lived in a cardboard box!" said Martha.

"Trust me, you don't want to live there," said Troy. "When it rains it get's all soggy and water fills in it which makes me wet, and there's hardly any room for me to move in!"

"Aww! You poor child!" she said as she wiped a tear which was streaming down her cheek.

"How can you feel sorry for him? HE'S A HOBO!" yelled Gabriella.

"But—"

"Just get inside of the car!" she interrupted.

Troy stood there looking intently at Gabriella. He loved everything about her, her hair, her warm eyes, her perfect skin… and… he thought as his eyes trailed down on her.

"Hey, whose that Gabi?" asked Sharpay coming out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton," he said as he extended his arm out towards her. "I'm Gabriella's neighbour."

"I never knew you had a neighbour!"

"He's not!" Gabriella demanded. "He's a filthy hobo who lives in a cardboard box beside my house!"

"Aww! "Hey I know, how about you let Troy stay in your house tonight?"

"Oh HELL NO!"

"Come on! I mean you have 32 rooms in your manison and you only use one! And he can come to East High with us too!" Sharpay exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I promise I won't bother you or anything Miss. Montez!" pleaded Troy.

"Oh all right! But only for one night! Tomorrow you'll have to go and live in your box again, got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Troy go into the car and had to sit on Martha's other lap since there was no room left. As he got on, he saw an unhappy Ryan shaking his head when asked if he needed a kiss from Martha.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella had returned to he mansion after dropping Sharpay, Ryan, and Martha off and Troy was in awe when he saw her house. "This is _way _bigger than my box!" Gabriella couldn't help but grin at him.

When they got inside to eat some food, Troy nearly ate all the food in the fridge because he never ate for two days.

"This is better than garbage!" announced Troy.

"You are really weird, you know that?"

"Are your parents okay with you letting me stay here?"

"Yeah… sure," she answered unsurely.

After they were done eating, Gabriella forced Troy to take an hour long shower and threw his clothes in the laundry. After he was done, it was lights out and they went to sleep because the next day was Monday.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who read and reviewed my story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Troy quickly woke up to see who was ruining his perfect dream. He had dreamed that his neighbour, Gabriella Montez, had let him stay in her house and was now letting him go to her school. "Hey! Since when did my house have a blanket?!" he demanded. He looked around and saw that it wasn't a dream at all. While his eyes were looking around the room, Troy spotted what was making that terrible noise.

He quickly took his pillow and started to hit the alarm clock. "Take this you strange contraption!" he yelled as he continued to whack the alarm clock with his pillow.

Across the hall, Gabriella had woken up from a terrible nightmare. She was dreaming that a dirty hobo lived in a cardboard box and had been invited into her home.

"Take this you stupid monster!" she heard someone yell.

"NO!!!!" she yelled. "I WASN"T DREAMING!"

"DIE!" yelled Troy.

Gabriella hurried to Troy's room to see why he was yelling so loud and saw him hitting an alarm clock with a pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled at him.

"Simple. I am killing the monster that woke me up," he answered in a casual tone.

"THAT"S NOT A MONSTER! IT"S AN ALARM CLOCK! IT'S SUPPOSED TO WAKE YOU UP!!!"

"Really?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"YES!" she answered while rubbing her temples. "Now, we have to get ready to go to school today, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh yeah, when we're there, don't tell _anyone_ that you're staying in my house. Okay?" warned Gabriella.

"Why not? Shouldn't everyone know what a good deed your doing?"

"Of course not you idiot! If everyone knew that I'm friends with a dirty hobo, my reputation will be ruined!" she paused. "Oh yeah, and don't tell anyone that you live in a cardboard box okay?! Because your reputation will be even poorer than you are!"

"I got it! You don't have to worry about me."

Troy started to take his shirt off and Gabriella couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. _Snap out of it!_ She thought. _You have a super hot boyfriend who loves you! He is way better than this hobo!_

"Are you okay?" asked Troy.

"Yup! Everything is fine! Well, I'm going to go change!" she went out of the room with her hands in front of her eyes, avoiding any contact with Troy's chest.

HSMHSMHSM

They went to go pick up Ryan and Sharpay (Martha didn't get a ride because she broke Gabriella's car windows for the third time) before driving off to school.

"Hello Troy!" greeted Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hello guys! Today I have become an ex-hobo!" declared Troy.

An awkward silence filled the car until Ryan screamed.

"AHH! A huge monster's approaching the car!" screamed Ryan.

"That's not a monster you idiot! That's Martha!" exclaimed Sharpay.

Gabriella lowered the windows and say Martha covered in sweat and was standing in a puddle of her own sweat. "Martha, why are you sweating so much?"

"Because pant, pant, I've… been running after you pant, pant guys." Martha was panting so hard it was a miracle she didn't have a heart attack.

"How long have you been running for?" asked Sharpay.

"Thirty seconds cough, cough, cough!"

Martha collapsed to the ground and everyone just stared at her. "Ha-Ha you fucking loser!" exclaimed Ryan. An awkward silence filled the car as everyone stared at him. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Troy.

Silence filled the car again as everyone thought about it. "Nah!" they exclaimed in unison.

HSMHSMHSM

When they arrived at school, they saw that Martha still never arrived yet. Fliers filled the wall in front of Troy which read: "_Spring Fling Dance next Friday at 8:00 p.m.!_" _What the heck is 'Spring Fling'?_ Troy thought to himself.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

Troy turned around and saw an African-American boy with an afro. "I'm Troy Bolton, and I'm an ex-hobo!"

Gabriella started shaking her head. She told him not to tell anyone that! She went behind him and smacked him on the back of his head. "What did I tell you this mourning?"

"Tell everyone that I'm an ex-hobo!" he announced proudly.

"YOU STUPID LOSER!" Gabriella was about to punch him in the face when someone called her name.

"Hey babe," said a masculine voice.

"Hey Leslie!"

They leaned in for a kiss which made Troy uncomfortable.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" asked a boy named Zeke to Ryan.

"I'm not gay!" replied Ryan.

They were still kissing which made Troy think of a plan to stop them.

"Hey, isn't Leslie a girl's name?" he called out.

"What did you say to me?!" exclaimed Leslie as he broke away from Gabriella.

"You heard me! I said Leslie's a girl's name!"

Leslie lunged forward to hit Troy, but Troy was too fast and punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Leslie asked gasping for air.

"When you have to fight with rats and raccoons for garbage, you have to be in shape!"

"What the fuck?! You're a fucking hobo?!"

"That's a lot of fuck!" said Ryan.

"I fuck a lot!" Zeke said winking seductively at Ryan.

"Cool…"

Leslie and Troy were staring at each other while everyone was silent until Gabriella broke the silence. "Honey! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" exclaimed Troy.

"Not you! I'm talking to Leslie!"

"I knew that!" Troy said sheepishly.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_! Rang the bell. "It's that strange monster again!" yelled Troy.

"You're hopeless!" Gabriella exclaimed while shaking her head in shame.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my story and told me how funny it was )

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Troy had gotten into trouble with his English, Math, and Science teachers and was now getting into trouble with Mrs. Darbus because he made fun of her clothing.

"Mrs. Darbus?" asked Troy raising up his hand.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" she replied.

"Why are you wearing a garbage bag instead of clothing?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

There was laughter in the background which stopped abruptly as Mrs. Darbus opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not wearing a garbage bag Mr. Bolton! Next time you say something rude again I'm giving you detention!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus!" Troy exclaimed.

HSMHSMHSM

_Lunch Time…_

Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy were sitting together at lunch, but Gabriella was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Gabriella?" asked Troy while he was searching the lunch tables.

"She always sits with Leslie during lunch," answered Sharpay.

"Who is Leslie anyways?" asked Troy.

"The hottest guy in the whole entire school!" exclaimed Zeke.

"He's the captain of the basketball team and he's eighteen years old," replied Ryan.

The doors suddenly opened to reveal a very sweaty Martha panting like a tired dog. "I finally made it!" she exclaimed.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_! Rang the school bell, signaling that school was over. "OH FUCK! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THIS FUCKING SCHOOL AND THE FUCKING SCHOOL BELL HAS TO FUCKING RING!!!!" yelled Martha.

"That's a lot of fuck!" exclaimed Zeke.

HSMHSMHSM

They were climbing into Gabriella's car when Ryan remembered that he forgot something. "I'll be right back!" he yelled as he ran into the school.

When he went to his locked, he heard someone groaning and making animal noises in the drama room.

"Leslie you're so sexy oink!" exclaimed the voice.

"What the--?" asked Ryan as he opened the drama door to reveal Leslie pantless and on top of someone.

"Yeehaw! You are so sexy!" yelled the voice.

Ryan quickly closed the door and hurried out into Gabriella's car. _I won't tell Gabriella about Leslie until I find out who he's sleeping with. _Ryan thought to himself.

"Got everything you need sexy?" asked Zeke in a seductive voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ryan while getting inside of the car to sit beside Zeke.

"My car broke down so Sharpay offered me a ride in Gabriella's BMW."

"Gabriella actually agreed?!"

"No," replied Zeke. "After a lot of swearing, she finally let me in!"

HSMHSMHSM

As Gabriella was driving to Zeke's house, Zeke stuck his face out of the window and yelled, "I'm GAY AND I'm DATING RYAN EVANS!!!"

A group of teenage boys started clapping. "THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!" he yelled.

"Will you shut the fuck up in get inside of the car?" Ryan asked forcefully.

"Someone's grumpy!" exclaimed Zeke.

_Why do these things always happen to me?_ Ryan thought to himself.

HSMHSMHSM

After they had dropped Zeke off, Gabriella drove off to Sharpay's and Ryan's house.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ryan as he was getting off. "I found you a bigger cardboard box house! I'll deliver it to your 'house' tonight, okay?"

"Thank you so much man!" exclaimed Troy.

"Freaks" muttered Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSM

Ryan returned to Troy's 'house' at night and found him not there. "I wonder where Troy is?" asked Ryan aloud. "Maybe he's with Gabriella?"

"No, I'm right here!" yelled Troy from the box. "Gabriella immediately kicked me out of her car and went inside of her house and locked the door."

"Oh that sucks… well; I have your bigger house!" Ryan shoved the box in front of him to indicate that he brought it.

"Ryan…" called a different voice.

"Oh… my… God…" Ryan whispered, dropping the cardboard box.

"I know you saw me and Leslie having sex in the drama room!" exclaimed the voice.

"What?!" asked Troy bewildered, looking up at Ryan from his box.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!**** Whoever can correctly guess who was sleeping with Leslie in this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them! You have one day to write your guesses!**

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who read and reviewed my story!

This chapter is dedicated to **VanessaEfron-GabriellaBolton, GABBYxTROYx4xEVER **and** Troyellaxfan**.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Martha, you're sleeping with Leslie?! Is he blind or something?" Troy asked, still bewildered.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him. "Ryan, I don't want you to tell anyone, especially Gabriella, that I'm sleeping with Leslie, you got that?"

"Yes Martha! Just as long as you don't squish me!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Good," she smirked as she walked over and stepped on Troy's new house.

"MY HOUSE!" he yelled in horror.

"Au revoir!" she said as she walked away.

Ryan walked over to Troy and put his hand on Troy's head. "It's okay Troy, do you want to come over and sleep in my house?"

"SURE!" Troy yelled.

"You go on ahead and wait for me at parking lot, I have to do something."

"Okay!" Troy exclaimed as he walked away.

HSMHSMHSM

As Ryan was picking up Troy's house, Martha popped out of a nearby bush and pushed Ryan into the deserted alley.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he exclaimed as she pushed him on the hard, cold, dirty ground. "OW! What are you doing? I never told anyone about you and Leslie!"

"I know. I just want to rape you." She replied in a casual tone.

"What the—AH!" he yelled as Martha started taking her pants off to reveal a Teletubbies thong. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you put your pants back on!"

"I've been waiting for this day since kindergarten!" she announced as she started taking off her shirt to reveal a Teletubbies bra.

"You weren't in my class in kindergarten!"

"No, but I always dreamed of raping someone when I was four years old." She answered as she got on top of him.

"OH MY GOD! MARTHA!!! I CAN"T BREATHE! GET OFF! Please…" he yelled as he slowly drifted off unconscious due to lack of air.

HSMHSMHSM

"Where's Ryan?" Troy wondered aloud as he waited for Ryan to come. "I wonder how you drive one of these… maybe I'll ask Ryan or Sharpay to give me lessons." He added, eyeing Ryan's black Jaguar.

Troy was staring off into the distance when he saw Ryan limping slowly towards him. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" yelled Troy. Ryan shook his head and collapsed. "RYAN!" Troy yelled as he ran towards him.

When Troy caught up to Ryan, he saw that Ryan was paler than usual and his legs were spread far apart. "Wake up Ryan!" Troy pleaded as he began to smack his face. "Wake up! I don't know where you live or how to drive so please wake up!"

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_ Rang Ryan's cell phone ring tone. "What's that?" Troy asked looking around until his eyes landed on Ryan's pocket. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?_ Troy took Ryan's cell phone out and threw it into the road where a car ran over it. "First the alarm clock, then the school bell! Does everything beep?"

As Troy was waiting for Ryan to wake up, he noticed Ryan's car keys lying on the parking lot beside them. "Hey, these look like what Gabriella puts into that hole thingy which makes the car star!" he exclaimed as he picked them up. "Maybe if I remember how Gabriella drove, then I'll know how to drive Ryan to Gabriella's house!"

Troy put one of the keys into the car door and turned it which unlocked the car door and put Ryan (with much effort) into the back seat. "Next I have to sit in the car," he said as he sat in the driver's seat. "Then, I have to put this key into the hole thingy!" he exclaimed.

As Troy put the key into the ignition and turned, the car roared to life which scared Troy a lot. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he yelled. "Anyways, next I have to… I have to… what do I have to do again?" he asked as he thought back to what Gabriella did before. "OH yeah! I have to press on one of these thingies! But which one? But don't I have to change the 'P' on the drive thingy to 'D'? What do I do?! I'm so confused!" he started whinnying.

"Troy?" called a voice outside of the car.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled. "IF YOU'RE MARTHA THEN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Troy looked out the window and gasped.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much too all the people who read and reviewed my story! I know I repeat this in every chapter, but your reviews really mean a lot!

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Troyellaxfan. If you want, go and check out her three stories: Bleeding Love, Secrets out, and I Don't Know Who You Are.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" Troy asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"When I called Ryan on his cell phone, he never answered it, so I started to get worried."

"Oh… you see… I kind of threw Ryan's cell phone in the street, and a car ran over it." Troy said sheepishly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled.

HSMHSMHSM

Tory explained everything that happened, but left out the part about Martha sleeping with Leslie.

"Well, since your house was destroyed… want to stay with us?" she asked.

"Ryan already said I could but SURE!!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell Gabriella to bring Ryan's car tonight."

_Yes, Gabriella coming! Can this night get any better?_ Troy thought to himself.

HSMHSMHSM

When they arrived to Sharpay's and Ryan's house, Troy was disappointed to see that their house was smaller than Gabriella's.

"Hey Troy," called Sharpay. "Wanna sleep in my bed with me tonight?" she hinted.

"No thanks!"

"Okay…" she said as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked, looking around.

"In the car," she said casually.

"Shouldn't we get him out?"

"Nah!" she exclaimed.

As they were going upstairs, Sharpay opened her mouth to speak. "hey Troy, do you have a date for the Spring Fling?"

"No… why?" he asked.

"Because I was wondering if you could be my date for the dance," she blushed.

"Hm… I'll think about it," he lied.

HSMHSMHSM

When they went to their rooms to start getting ready for bed, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Troy yelled, running down the stairs.

"Sure babe—uh… I mean boy!" Sharpay stammered.

Troy opened the door and saw Gabriella standing there. Troy just stood there opened—mouthed. Gabriella also stood there opened-mouthed, because Troy was standing in front of her, shirtless again!

"He—hey Troy!" Gabriella stuttered, not taking her eyes away from Troy's chest. "Can you tell Sharpay that I brought Ryan's car?"

"S—sure!" Troy exclaimed a little too loudly. "Any—anyways, do you have a date for the Spring Fling?"

"Yup! I'm going with my _boyfriend_ Leslie," she stressed.

"Oh, well I have a date too!" he lied.

"Wow! You actually got a date?!" she exclaimed.

"Yup! I'm going with my _girlfriend _Sharpay," he lied, hoping to make her jealous.

"Oh really…" she said, trying to hide the strong emotion of jealousy which was overcoming her.

"Yes really," Troy replied smug.

"Well my boyfriend is hot!"

"My girlfriend is blonde!" Troy countered.

"My boyfriend is the captain of the basketball team!"

"My girlfriend can 'text' whatever that means…"

"My boyfriend is eighteen!"

"My girlfriend has a brother!"

"So?"

"I don't know, I just felt like saying that."

Troy suddenly realized that Gabriella and he were so close to each other that he could just bend down and kiss her. Without thinking, Troy bent his face down and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

As he was kissing her, a new sensation filled his body and he enjoyed the feeling. He could just stay like this forever, until the end of time.

_What's this feeling?_ Gabriella asked herself. She'd never experienced this kind of feeling before—not even with Leslie! _You can't do this! You have a boyfriend who would never kiss another woman! You have to stop!_ Screamed her mind.

As Troy deepened the kiss, Gabriella broke away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"I can't do this Troy; I can't betray Leslie because I know he'd never do this to me!"

"Gabriella, I don't want to tell you this but, Leslie is cheating on you with Martha."

"MARTHA?! If you said Sharpay, then maybe I would believe you, but Martha?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Did you see them?"

"No, But Ryan saw them!"

"I can't believe you'd lie to me about something like this! I'm going home!"

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy exclaimed grabbing her hand.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sharpay as she was coming down the stairs.

"Yup!" exclaimed Troy as he freed Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella ran out of the house and slammed the door in Troy's face.

"What happened?" asked Sharpay.

"Nothing…" Troy muttered.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much too all the people who read and reviewed my story! I know I repeat this in every chapter, but your reviews really mean a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Troy stayed up all night, thinking about what happened earlier. He had kissed Gabriella… and she had kissed him back. _Does that mean she loves me?_ He thought to himself.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

_Meanwhile, in Sharpay's car__…_

Ryan was still unconscious and was starting to dream about smelly feet.

"Smelly feet taste good!" he sang. "Smelly feet make me feel good!" The windows in the car started to crack.

Suddenly, Ryan saw Zeke, shirtless and blowing air kisses at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I don't know, this is _your _dream!" Zeke replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

In the morning, Ryan woke and saw that he was sitting in Sharpay's car.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he opened the car door and headed inside of the house.

When he went inside, he saw that Troy and Sharpay were eating breakfast in silence.

"Why did you guys leave me all alone in the car?" he demanded.

Troy and Sharpay erupted into laughter. "HA-HA! You finally woke up!" Sharpay exclaimed, turning red from laughter.

Ryan stormed up the stairs in anger, to get ready for school.

"Sharpay," Troy began when Ryan slammed his room door. "Would you like to be my date for the Spring Fling dance?" he said as he forced a smile.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled as she flung her arms around his neck. "I thought you would never say yes! I thought you'd ask Gabriella, because you're always listening to her 24/7!"

Sharpay kept talking as Troy ignored her. _If only it was Gabriella who was hugging me._ He sadly thought to himself.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

As they were waiting for Gabriella to come and pick them up, Troy felt sick. _I can't face her after last night!_

_Ding, Dong!_ Rang the door bell. Sharpay ran and opened the door; while Ryan and Troy were standing in the living room (Ryan was still angry about the whole "car incident" this morning). "Are Ryan and the hobo ready?" Troy heard Gabriella ask.

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend that!" Sharpay exclaimed. _I am NOT her boyfriend!_ Troy exclaimed in his mind.

"He's my date for the dance!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I don't care!" Gabriella said, trying to hide her jealously. "Just shut up and get in the car…" she muttered.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

The car ride was long and quiet with no one talking. Troy was nervous about Gabriella, Sharpay was thinking about what dress to wear to the dance, Ryan was still angry about this morning and was daydreaming about Zeke for some reason, and Gabriella was ashamed about what happened between Troy and her. _I can't believe I betrayed my hot boyfriend for some hobo—who has a good chest._ She thought to herself.

Gabriella was thinking about what happened between Troy and her when Sharpay suddenly broke the silence and exclaimed, "Hey Gabriella, why are you blushing?"

"A—Am not!" Gabriella stammered.

"Yes you are! See," Sharpay pointed to Gabriella's cheeks which were a light shade of red. "You are so totally blushing!"

"Am not…" mumbled Gabriella.

"So whatcha thinking about? Leslie?"

"Do you want me to kick you out of the car?" Gabriella threatened.

"Women…" Ryan muttered.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

They arrived at and headed off to their first period—English.

"Good morning students!" The teacher exclaimed, full with enthusiasm.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" yelled Martha who was sweating like an animal.

"This is the third time in a row Martha! Don't make this a habit!" the teacher warned.

Martha sat down beside Leslie and Troy saw that Leslie winked at her. _If only Gabriella believed me! Then Leslie could date Martha, and Gabriella and I could date too! We'd all be happy with our true loves!_

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you all have to do a group assignment due on Thursday which is before the Spring Fling! Those who don't finish won't be going to the dance!"

"Awww!" The class groaned.

"Don't worry class; because I'm letting you guys pick your partners! Only two students in each group! Starting picking your groups…NOW!" the teacher yelled.

"Hey baby, do you want to be in my group?" Gabriella asked Leslie.

"Nah, I was thinking about going with Martha this time, because she's a loner all the time." He lied.

"Okay, I'll just go find someone else." She sadly replied.

"Gabriella, I'll be your partner." Troy suggested.

"Sure," she replied, trying not to let him see how happy she was.

"What about me?" asked Sharpay.

"Go with Ryan" Gabriella suggested.

"Fine!" Sharpay complained.

"Hey Ryan, wanna be my partner?" Zeke asked seductively. For some reason, Ryan felt a strong emotion tingle all over him.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"What about me?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You can be with Toothpaste," the teacher said, pointing to a hideous girl with toothpaste all over her face and hair.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

Ryan started to worry about what was happening to him. _I never felt this feeling towards a guy before, only after Martha raped me. Could it be I'm…"_ he trailed off, unable to believe it.

"So Gabriella, can I come over to your house tonight to work on the project?" Troy asked, while he crossed his fingers for luck behind his back.

"Sure…" she answered unsurely. _Gabriella, you can't keep doing this! You have a boyfriend whom you love very much! He'd never do anything like this to you!_ Exclaimed her mind. _Don't worry!_ She replied to her mind. _He's just coming over to work on the project with me. Besides, he's already taken and why and I talking with myself?_

_"_I'll come over at 7:00 p.m.!" he exclaimed.

"Do you even own a watch?" she asked.

"No, but raccoons always come to eat garbage at 7:00 p.m. so I'll know it's time when I spot some raccoons!" he explained.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Rang the bell.

"It's science time now!" Sharpay exclaimed, excited to be leaving Toothpaste.

While they were switching their English books with their Science books, Sharpay noticed Troy looking at Gabriella.

"Troy! Stop looking at her!" she whispered through her teeth.

"Why--!" He was cut off because Sharpay put her lips on his.

Gabriella turned around and saw them kissing and felt like her heart was torn in two. _I knew he didn't mean that kiss! He's just a stupid player and I fell for his trap! He's probably not even a hobo! He's just pretending so girls can feel sorry for him!_ Gabriella ran off to Science class with tears in her eyes.

Troy broke away from the kiss and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Yuck!" he exclaimed.

"Did you like it?" Sharpay asked.

"Heck no! I was so wet and full of spit! Next time, swallow before you kiss!" He said as he stormed off to Science class.

"Baby wait!" she exclaimed as she ran after him.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticism are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much too all the people who read and reviewed my story!

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed my story. YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 

_I can't believe Sharpay kissed me! _Troy thought to himself as he reached Science class. He was about to open the door to get in, when he heard someone crying.

"Don't tell me there's a raccoon in the school!" he exclaimed, searching his surroundings. He suddenly spotted Gabriella and went towards her. "Gabriella, did you see a raccoon anywhere?"

"No… why?" she asked as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Because I heard a noise that sounded like one in your area."

"THAT'S NOT A RACCOON!" she yelled at him. "THAT WAS A GIRL WHOSE HEART WAS CONFUSED AND WAS JUST BROKEN!!!"

"Oh…" he said sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, this is Science class right? And I have class here now."

"Oh…" _I thought he came to comfort me!_ She thought in disappointment.

"BABY!" yelled Sharpay. "WAIT FOR ME! I WANT TO KISS YOU AGAIN, AND DON'T WORRY; I'LL MAKE SURE TO SWALLOW!"

Troy saw Sharapy coming, and he quickly ran into the Science room without another word. Sharpay ran to Gabriella, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Gabi, did you see Troy anywhere? I thought I saw him here."

"I saw him run into the boy's bathroom," answered Toothpaste.

"Thank you so much hideous girl!" Sharpay exclaimed as she ran into the boy's washroom.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she ran back to Toothpaste and Gabriella.

"Did you find him?" Gabriella asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"NO! WHAT I DID FIND WERE SOME NERDS TAKING A PISS!"

"Oops, my bad." Toothpaste said.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Rang the school bell. "Oh my God! WE JUST MISSED SCIENCE!" Gabriella yelled.

"So?" Toothpaste asked.

Troy stepped out of the classroom, and was greeted from a kiss by Sharpay. Gabriella stared to them enviously and Toothpaste noticed.

"So, you like him?" asked a voice in Gabriella's head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Toothpaste and I have psychic powers," said the voice.

"What the--?"

"You never answered my question, do you like him?"

"Of course not! Now get out of my head!"

"Alright…" Toothpaste said unconvinced.

Troy broke apart from Sharpay and wiped is mouth in disgust… again. "That was disgusting!"

"How? I swallowed!"

"Seriously? Because this kiss was even wetter and had more spit than the last kiss!"

"Sorry! I'll swallow next time!" she promised… again.

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella finally spoke.

"Who cares where he is?!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Sharpay said while linking arms with Troy.

_Bitch!_ Gabriella screamed in her head. Toothpaste smiled because she knew a way to bring even more drama to Troy and Gabriella's lives.

Toothpaste ran to Sharpay and told her to come into the girl's washroom to speak privately.

"What is it?" Sharpay questioned.

"I know a way to make Troy into you and forget about how much he loves Gabriella!" Toothpaste exclaimed.

"REALLY?! HOW!" Sharpay yelled.

"I know how to make a potion to draw Troy to you and make him forget about the love that he has for Gabriella!"

"Make it for me please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" smiled Toothpaste.

"Anything!" promised Sharpay.

"Okay, I'll make the potion ready for tomorrow for you to sneak in his drink, if you make Ryan go to the Spring Fling dance!"

"You got yourself a deal! I mean how hard will it be to convince a loser like him?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay went back to the cafeteria, excited to be sitting with Troy all alone, when she saw Gabriella there sitting beside Troy and laughing at one of his jokes! _That Bitch! She just wants Troy all for herself! But lucky for me, tomorrow he'll forget that he loves this two-timing slut!_

Sharpay went and sat with Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Ryan. "Oh, Gabriella, why aren't you sitting with Leslie today? You_ always_ sit with him at lunch!" Sharpay said, looking over at Troy to see his reaction. "You know, he is your _boyfriend_!" She noticed that Troy's hands tightened under the table and the smile drained off her face immediately.

"Leslie said that he wants to sit beside Martha today because she always sits alone, and I agreed to sit with you guys today because I think he's sweet for being nice to Martha." _Even though she broke all the windows in my car for the third time!_

"How sweet!" Sharpay lied, while she put on a fake smile.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Toothpaste.

"Sure!" replied Zeke.

_I can't wait until I see what drama unfolds tomorrow after Sharpay gives the potion to Troy!_ Thought Toothpaste.

The bell rang signaling that school was over. "See at 7:00 Troy!" called Gabriella as she went to Leslie's table.

"Can't wait!" he replied.

"Come on! Today we're gonna drive in Zeke's car because Gabriella's getting a ride from Leslie!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Okay!" Troy replied, not taking his eyes off Gabriella.

_Tomorrow he's gonna loo_k _at me like that! _Sharpay thought.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticism are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hobo Love**

A/N: Thank you so much too all the people who read and reviewed my story!

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Troyellaxfan because she gave me some ideas for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Toothpaste went to her bedroom and kissed the picture of Ryan that she kept on her desk.

"Oh how I love you Ryan!" she exclaimed, dancing around her room with the picture frame.

"PASTEY! COME DOWN FOR DIN-DIN!"

"MOM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"

"WHATEVER! JUST COME DOWN!!"

"FINE!!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

While Toothpaste was eating "din-din", the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Sharpay. Is this Toothpaste?"

"Yuparoni!"

"Don't say that ever again! Anyways, I couldn't hook you up with Ryan be—"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Toothpaste interrupted.

"Don't worry! I got you another date!"

"Who?"

"Guppy Fishy-head!"

"I HATE GUPPY FISHY-HEAD!!!!"

"Oops…" Sharpay murmured sheepishly. "But will you still make the potion?"

"Yup! I'll make you the _right_ potion!" Toothpaste lied.

"That's a relief! Well, see you tomorrow when Troy becomes _mine_!"

Sharpay hung up the phone and Toothpaste went slowly up to her room. _I can't believe I have to go to the dance with Guppy! I've hated him since kindergarten because he put glue all over my hair! And, he made fun of my toothpaste collection!_

Toothpaste made it to her room and she opened up her book of potions which was lying on her desk. She filled through the book until she landed on a potion called: "**The Switch-a-Roo Potion"**.

"What's this Ryan?" she asked the picture frame.

_This potion will switch two persons into each other. All you need is a strand of their hair and voila! They've now switched bodies! But make sure they drink it!_

"This will be perfect for Sharpay and Martha!" she smirked.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy had been anxiously waiting all day for the raccoons to come so he could go and work on the project with Gabriella. _Too bad she's with Leslie! I mean if she didn't then I could have a make-up session with her instead of a "Project Session"!_

Troy suddenly saw two raccoons sniffing around for food to eat. _Yes! It's 7:00. Time for me to go to Gabriella's house!_

Troy walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Gabriella opened the door and smiled, which made him fell weak in the knees.

"Good evening Troy," she said welcoming him in.

"Good evening to you too." He said, waling inside her house.

"So… do you have the project?" she asked.

"Of course not! I don't have a backpack to carry it in!"

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO BRING IT!" she yelled.

"Well now what do we do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yay!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

Gabriella scrolled down her movies and decided to choose a scary movie so she would have a reason to snuggle up against Troy.

"Do you want to watch "**Death of the Fishes**"?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As the movie started, showing a hooded figure cutting off some fish's head, Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy which made him start blushing.

"AHHH!" she screamed as the hooded figure ate a fish alive.

"It's okay Gabriella, I'll protect you," Troy said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You smell good. Are you wearing cologne?" she asked, as the smell was driving her crazy.

"So that's what it's called? Ryan gave it to me to wear. He said it was toilet water. You smell nice too." He said as her scent was driving him crazy too.

Both of them ignored the movie as they felt a strong emotion entering them. _Is this feeling gas?_ Troy thought to himself. _Am I… Am I in love with Troy?_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed as she pressed her lips against his.

Troy was surprised at first, but soon he too started kissing her. Gabriella started unbuttoning his shirt which surprised him and he broke away.

"Why are you trying to steal my shirt?" he asked.

"I'm not stealing it! I'm taking it off!"

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"Shut up and you'll find out," she answered as she started kissing him again.

While Troy and Gabriella were kissing, they never heard the sound of a door opening. Leslie walked into her house and saw Troy shirtless and Gabriella and him kissing passionately.

"GABRIELLA?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled at the sight he saw.

Gabriella quickly broke away and opened her eyes in terror as she saw Leslie standing behind her.

"What's up Leslie?" asked Troy.

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticisms are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hobo Love**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****every one of you who read and reviews my story :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Why were you kissing this hobo?!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Troy exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE!!" Leslie yelled back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! EVEN THOUGH I'M FAITHFUL TO YOU, YOU STILL RUN OFF AND CHEAT ON ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!!"

"I am so sorry!" Gabriella exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, it's just that I'm really confused!"

"I CAME HERE TO CHECK ON YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!"

"Leslie, just shut up! We're right here; you don't have to yell so much!" Troy said as he unplugged his ears.

"I'M LEAVING! TOMORROW YOU BETTER NOT KISS HIM AGAIN YOU SLUT…OR ELSE!"

"Leslie, you're the one having sex with Martha!"

"Troy don't, please!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Well he is!" Troy whined.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH THIS MORON YOU SLUT!"

"What's 'sex'?" asked Troy.

"I've never slept with him Leslie! I swear!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving. See you later hobo, and you too slut!" Leslie called as he walked out the door.

Gabriella fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "He—he's right. I-I am a slut!" she sobbed.

"No you're not! You're…you're…you know!" Troy said.

"YES I AM!" she yelled.

"JUST STOP WITH THE YELLING! IT'S HURTING MY SENSITIVE EARS!" he yelled while he covered his ears.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's okay, how about we get back to what we were doing before?" he hinted.

"For a hobo you sure are a perv!" she said laughing.

"No really, can we resume kissing?"

"You are really weird my friend."

"Don't you mean boyfriend?"

"Keep this up and you'll be on the streets!" she warned.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"Want to spend the night here?"

"Yup-yup!" he exclaimed.

"Here's your shirt back," she blushed as she held his shirt up.

"Thanks!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"PASTY! GO TO SLEPP!"

"SHUT UP MOM!" Toothpaste yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID TOOTHPASTE!" her mother yelled back.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD TOAD!" Toothpaste yelled.

"WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"WELL HE'S NOT HERE IS HE YOU OLD FROG!!"

"I GIVE UP!"

"GOOD!" Toothpaste smirked at her Ryan picture.

Toothpaste rummaged through her hamper to find a piece of Martha's and Sharpay's hair that she cut during Science class. "BINGO!" she yelled when she found them. She walked over to her bucket and threw them in. "Now all I need is for them to drink tomorrow at lunch! Muwhahaha!"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEPP COLGATE!" Toothpaste yelled back at her mother.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"SHUT UP!! RYAN IS SLEEPING!!"

They continued to yell at each other until the neighbours called the police.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_The Next Day…_

The alarm clock rang and Gabriella awoke and saw Troy sleeping peacefully beside her. "Troy, wake up!" she shook him awake.

"Just a sec mommy!"

"It's me, Gabriella."

"Whatever."

"WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"WAAH!" he exclaimed as he fell out of her bed.

"Troy, how did you end up in my bed?"

"I was lonely!" he said as he got off the floor.

"You're lucky my parents aren't here or they'd freak!"

"Are they dead?" Troy asked as he tried not to cry.

"No, they're just on vacation in Australia."

"Oh! I'm such a dinkus!" Troy slapped his head.

"A what?"

"Long story."

"Okay…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Ryan's POV**

I was eating my toast when suddenly the phone rang.

"RYAN!" I heard Sharpay yell. "ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"YOU DO IT! I'M EATING MY TOAST!"

"I'M CURLING MY HAIR!"

"FINE!"

_Stupid lazy girl! _I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, it's me, Zeke!" the voice exclaimed.

My heart started beating faster. "Oh hi! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering…do you have a date for the dance?"

"No…do you?" _Please don't have a date!_

"Nope! I'm a hot single!"

_Yes you are! _"Oh looks like we're both hot singles." I said sadly.

"Okay, well I'll tell you the reason I called." He said. My heart was beating so fast I thought my chest would explode. "Do you… want to go to the dance… with m—me…as m-my d-date?" he stuttered.

"YES! A MILLION YESES!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"Really?" he asked, sounding relieved.

"Yup—Yup!"

"When did you become gay?"

_When Martha raped me last week!_ "Since last week!"

"Oh, well bye!" he hung up.

I sat back down and finished my toast.

"Who called?" Sharpay asked as she joined me at the table.

"My date to the dance," I said nervously, not knowing how she'd react to the news that I'm going out with a guy instead of a girl.

"Who's your date?" she asked curiously.

_Mind you own business! _"Pardon me?"

"I asked 'Who's your date'! Tell me Ryan, who is she?!" she demanded.

"Fine!" I breathed. "My date is…"

"Your date is…?"

"ZEKE!" I yelled out.

Sharpay gasped. "You're…g-gay?"

* * *

Please Review and thank you for reading my story! Any ideas, comments or _helpful _criticism are always welcome! And please, no flames! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hobo Love**

**Chapter 10**

Ryan looked at Sharpay and saw that she had a look of fear on her face. _This is going to be fun._ He thought.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke." She pleaded.

"Yeah…" he lied. "This is just an early April's Fool joke!"

"Oh thank God!" she let out a sigh of relief. "If you really were gay, I would probably have a heart attack!"

Ryan forced a smile and went headed his bedroom. _If only I could tell her the truth._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Toothpaste was getting ready for school and decided to check on her bucket. "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "It's finished!"

"TOOTHPASTE, GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"I'M ALREADY READY!" Toothpaste yelled.

"OH SORRY! MY BAD!"

"Now all I have to do is make both Sharpay and Martha drink it and voila! They'll switch bodies!" she exclaimed as she looked at her Ryan picture.

She picked up the Ryan picture and placed it to her heart. "Oh Ryan I am _so_ sorry! I really wanted to go to the dance with you! The reason why you didn't want me as your date is because you are a horrible dancer, and are scared that you would embarrass yourself in front of me. But it would've been alright! If you weren't so confidence—lacking, I wouldn't have to dance with Guppy, and you would've danced with me! And then, we would get married and have our honeymoon in the North Pole!"

Toothpaste put her picture back on her desk and went downstairs so she could say goodbye to her mom and go to school. "Bye mom."

"BYE DEAR!"

"Mom, I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

"I KNOW! I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Okay…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay and Ryan were waiting in silence for Gabriella to come and pick them up when Ryan attempted small talk. "So… you're going to the dance tomorrow with Troy?"

"Uh-huh." Sharpay nodded her head.

"Gabriella doesn't mind?"

"What are you talking about Ryan?" she snapped.

"Well…" he started as he tried to keep his gaze away from her, "I think that Gabriella's in love with him. The way she's always looking at him when he's not paying attention. And no offence but… they make a better couple than you and him or Gabriella and Leslie."

"Take those words back!" she threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!"

"Good."

The doorbell rang and Ryan went to open it. When he opened the door, he saw Toothpaste standing there.

"Hello Ryan!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Uh… hi Toothpaste. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to give Sharpay a little gift!" _If I give it to her now, she'll turn fatter faster!_

"Oh, okay. Just a sec." he said as he walked away.

"A present for me?" asked Sharpay as she approached Toothpaste.

"Yup."

"This isn't poison is it?"

"Nope. You see, when you told me that I was going to the dance with Guppy and I said it was alright. Well, you didn't sound convinced so I decided to make you some juice for all your hard work!" Toothpaste explained as she extended her potion forward.

"Well, if you insist!" Sharpay said as she took the potion and started drinking it. "This tastes really good! What is it?"

"Peach and Strawberries." Toothpaste lied. _Actually, it's made from Martha's and your hair! Take that bitch!_

"Wow that was really good! Thank you so much for this tasty drink!"

_I already got Martha, so they should switch around during drama, where I can see all the drama!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was driving to the Evans' mansion, with Troy and was having a headache because Troy wouldn't shut up.

"Troy, for the last time, I don't care that a raccoon beat you in Goldfish!" she complained.

"Hey! His name is Thomas!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yup!" he exclaimed.

"Well I don't! So please, just shut up!"

"Want to know how I came up with the word dinkus?"

"Nope."

"Please!" he pouted while giving her puppy dog eyes.

_He is so cute when he does that! No, bad Gabriella! Stop! You promised Leslie you wouldn't cheat! Oh screw Leslie! I think I'm gonna dump him so I can date Troy instead! _

"Well?" he asked.

"Fine!" she pretended to look mad.

"Well,I was reading the newspaper that I found in the trash and…"

Gabriella let her mind wander away from Troy as she began to think about Leslie. _I think I should dump him and tell him that I love Troy! But what would mom and dad say? Would they be happy that I dumped a rich guy for a poor hobo?_

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Troy shook her. "Hey! Were you paying attention to me?" he asked.

"Yup!" she lied.

Troy had a smile on his face until he remembered something. _I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Sharpay!_

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, seeing the look of disappointment on Troy's face.

"Oh nothing…"

"There is something if you're reacting this way."

"Just thinking about my parents," He lied.

"Are they still alive?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." he smiled bitterly.

"What happened to them?" as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"It was a cold night. There was no shelter anywhere. I was fifteen. My parents knocked on your door to ask if they could provide shelter in that cold night. Your parents just stood there and laughed."

Gabriella had a look of horror on her face. _My parents did that?!_

"My parents begged and pleaded but they didn't let us in. My parents decided to sacrifice their lives by giving me their extra clothing. I went to sleep nice and warm, but when I woke up the next morning…" he voice broke.

Gabriella didn't say anything. _I can't believe my parents did something like that! I am so ashamed! If I never met Troy… who knows how I might've been now. I can't even look at him anymore! If only I could turn back time…_

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! Please Review!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hobo Love**

**Chapter 11**

The ride to the Evans' mansion was quiet while Troy and Gabriella were thinking about what happened earlier between them.

_I can't believe my parents were responsible for Troy's parents' death._ Gabriella thought.

_I think I should have mentioned that Gabriella was there too, crying from laughing too much. _Troy thought with a sour look on his face.

_What's wrong with Troy? He's never this quiet, and why does he have that angry look on his face? _"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing…" he quickly said, not looking at Gabriella.

"Are you angry at me?"

An awkward silence filled the car as Troy continued to look away from Gabriella.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"You laughed at my parents…" he muttered darkly.

"No I didn't! I was quiet the whole time, I swear!"

"Not now. Two years ago."

"What are your talking—"she gasped as it all came back to her.

**Flashback**

"Please! We're begging you! Please let us stay for one more night! Our son will die in this freezing cold!" a woman pleaded on her knees.

"Look at these losers!" Mr. Montez howled.

"It's only for one night, please!" a man pleaded.

"Ha-ha! These morons are so retarded!" laughed Gabriella, wiping a tear away from her eyes from laughing so hard.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh my God!" she whispered.

"I forgot that dreadful night, until you asked me about my parents." Troy said in an emotionless voice.

"Troy I'm—"

"Hurry up, or else we'll be late." He interpreted.

"Troy I'm so… okay."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella arrived at the Evans and knocked on their door.

"COMING!" Toothpaste yelled as she ran to the door.

"Toothpaste, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a depressed tone.

"Long story. RYANKINS! SHARPAY! GABRIELLA'S HERE!" Toothpaste yelled.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay greeted.

"Hey…" Gabriella mumbled.

"What's wrong? You don't sound or look so good!" Sharpay said as she tried to hide her smile.

"Just feeling a little under the weather."

"Hope you get better soon!" Sharpay lied.

_Why are you so mean to Gabriella? _Asked a voice inside of Sharpay's mind. _Toothpaste, what are you doing in my mind? _Sharpay asked. _I'm a psychic. _Toothpaste answered. _I'm mean because I hate how Troy likes Gabriella instead of me! But your potion will make him love me, right?_

Toothpaste nodded her head in agreement and tried not to laugh. _What a loser!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The car ride to school was quiet, as each person was thinking about their own thing. Toothpaste was thinking about Sharpay turning fat, Ryan was thinking about how hot and sexy Zeke looked, Sharpay was thinking about the Spring Fling tomorrow, Troy thought about how rude Gabriella was rude to him before and wondered if she really loved him, and Gabriella was thinking about who she should choose: Troy or Leslie.

"Welcome to school guys." Gabriella said in a dull voice.

Troy noticed her dull voice and felt sorry for her. _She probably thinks I'm mad at her. I didn't mean to sound angry at her. It's just that I'm angry that it's her parents' fault that my parents are dead. Well she could've let us in but still, what happened in the past is done. I wish that I could turn back time…_

Toothpaste also noticed her dull voice and smiled. This was exactly what she waited for! She could finally see some drama between those two! _I think I should turn them against each other and see what happens from there!_

Ryan was also smiling, but it was because he was having an erotic fantasy between Zeke and himself. He looked down to see that he had an erection. _What do we have here?_ Toothpaste thought to herself. _I bet he was having a dirty thought about me!_ Ryan looked up to see Toothpaste looking at him and smiling. "Toothpaste, do you mind looking away for a while?" he politely asked her.

"Sure. No problem!" she lied.

Sharpay was stuck in between Ryan and Toothpaste and started complaining since no one was getting out of the car. "Can one of you two losers get out already?!" she exclaimed. Toothpaste sighed and got out of the car just in time as the school bell rang.

As Gabriella was getting out of the car, she noticed Martha sitting in Leslie's passenger seat chatting away happily too him. As she turned her gaze to Leslie, she saw that he was smiling and had a seductive look on his face. _What's that all about? _She wondered as she followed Troy inside of the school.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

English and Science had all passed by very slowly for Toothpaste as she anxiously waited for Drama, where Martha and Sharpay would switch bodies. Now at her locker, Toothpaste slowly counted the minutes until Sharpay would turn fat. "Two more minutes until Sharpay is fat!" she muttered excitedly.

As Toothpaste was eagerly waiting for the bell to ring, an idea suddenly popped in her head. _What if I create a hot new guy and made him come to our school? Then, I would make Troy hate Gabriella, so in return, Gabriella decides to date the hot new guys and realizes he's better than Troy! I would love to see how Troy reacts to that news! And, I would love to see if he's try to win Gabriella back!_ _This plan will be P-E-R-F-E-C-T! _"I am so evil!" Toothpaste exclaimed aloud.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and Toothpaste screamed with delight.

"Toothpaste, are you bi-polar or something?" This random girl asked.

"Yes, Yes I am," Toothpaste answered sarcastically.

Unfortunately, the random girl was stupid and thought Toothpaste was telling the truth. "Oh my God! Time for me to spread that rumor around!" The girl said as she ran off to Gym.

"I think I should turn her into a frog before I create my other plan." Toothpaste said aloud.

"Hurry up Toothpaste! Don't want to be late!" Sharpay said as she rushed past Toothpaste.

Toothpaste smiled a wide grin because she swore she saw some flubber jiggling on her arms. "This is the best day of my life!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_During Drama…_

As Mrs. Darbus was talking, Toothpaste found it hard to concentrate on her because she was watching Sharpay grow and Martha shrink.

_Why do my clothes feel so tight?_ Sharpay thought to herself as her clothes were pressing tightly against her body. _They weren't tight this morning!_ Toothpaste stiffened a giggle as she read Sharpay's thoughts.

Next, Toothpaste decided to read Martha's thoughts. _My clothes feel really baggy right now and it feels like I just lost some weight! If I am, maybe this will increase my sex life!_ Toothpaste immediately stopped reading her mind. _Too much information!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

During lunch time, Martha was almost the same size as Sharpay and Sharpay was almost the same size as Martha. Everyone was bewildered by their sudden transformation that nobody said anything. Leslie was so happy that Martha was turning skinny and was considering to dump Gabriella.

"Why are my clothes so damn tight?" Sharpay complained as she was finished her salad. "I am so hungry! How can I survive from eating this?" Sharpay was annoyed by her clothing, so she went to the washroom to see her reflection.

When she entered the washroom and saw her reflection she screamed. "OH MY GOD! TOOTHPASTE I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

All the people in the cafeteria heard her and looked at Toothpaste. "Gotta go!" Toothpaste exclaimed as she ran out of the cafeteria.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sharpay yelled as she tried to run after her. When she reached the table where she was sitting before, she was exhausted and sat down. "I am so gonna kill her tomorrow!"

"Sharpay, why are you so fat?" Zeke asked as he walked over to her table.

"Long story." Troy replied.

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: If any of you have any ideas of how the hot guy that Toothpaste will create will look, please let me know!**

**Thank you for reading my story! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry to tell you guys this but, I won't be able to update a new chapter of Hobo Love because my computer has about 1500 infections so I had to delete everything!

Now my computer has no Microsoft Word, so I have to wait until my dad installs it again so I can update another chapter of Hobo Love.

Thank you so much to everyone who reads Hobo Love! I hope I can update soon!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hobo Love**

**A/N: I am sorry to tell you all this but, Hobo Love is finishing! I'm going to write one more chapter and then a sequel named: Fatty Love.**

**Chapter 12**

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Sharpay asked as she put her hands on her face. "Look at me! I'm the Queen of Flubber!"

"It's okay Sharpay! At least you have body fat for the winter!" Troy exclaimed as he tried to comfort her.

"We live in Albuquerque! It doesn't snow here!" she yelled.

"Oh. Well, good luck then!" Troy exclaimed as he walked beside Gabriella.

"Why's Sharpay fat?!" Zeke whined.

"I'll tell you babe." Ryan whispered into Zeke's ear.

"Ooh! You're giving me chills you sexy beast!" Zeke squealed.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Sharpay demanded.

"Ryan's telling me why you're pregnant!" Zeke winked seductively at Ryan.

"What was that wink for?" Sharpay questioned, filling up with rage everytime she gained more flubber.

"I didn't wink…" Zeke lied.

"YES YOU DID!" she yelled at him. Everyone turned their heads over to look at her.

"Sharpay…I'M GAY! I AM 100 GAY!" Ryan yelled.

Everyone looked at Ryan and gasped. Sharpay sat there, jiggling, in silence. "Oops, I forgot we're still in school." Ryan muttered sheepishly.

"Oh Ryan! I love you so much!" Zeke cried as he leaned foreword and kissed Ryan on the lips passionately.

A camera flashed as a geek rejoiced in triumph. "Yes! This kiss is going to be on the front cover of the school newspaper!"

"Oh really?" Zeke challenged.

"Yes, really!" the geek answered.

Zeke walked over to the geek and pinched his ass. "I know you liked that." Zeke whispered seductively in the geek's ear.

"Uh-huh," the geek answered. "Maybe…we can…hookup?"

"Sorry, I'm already taken by a sexy man!"

"SHIT!"

"When and why did you turn gay?" Sharpay asked in a calm voice.

"I turned gay last week. The reason why is because Martha raped me!" Ryan answered.

Everyone gasped and turned around to look at a shocked Leslie and a smiling Martha. "What?!" exclaimed Leslie.

"What?" Martha innocently asked.

"Did you rape my brother?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"But Babe, I thought you and I were in love!" Leslie exclaimed to Martha.

"You what?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Calm down Gabriella, he's not worth it." Troy said as he tried to calm her down.

"Listen to the fucking hobo Gabriella." Leslie taunted.

"What did you call me?!" Troy exclaimed.

"What, are you deaf too? I called you a FUCKING HOBO!" Leslie yelled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Troy snapped.

"Stop that Troy!" Gabriella whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back. "I saw girls doing it on TV!"

"Exactly! Only girls do that!"

"Oh. Sorry." Troy muttered sheepishly.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned over to look at Sharpay, who had gotten up and struggled to walk over to the skinny Martha.

"You're going to pay for raping my brother." Sharpay threatened.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it Sharpie?" Martha taunted.

"This!" Sharpay demonstrated as she pulled on Martha's hair.

"OW!" Martha screamed.

"Ten bucks on the fat girl." Someone in the crowd said.

"I bet ten on the skinny." Another person said.

"TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" Martha screamed as she kicked Sharpay in the stomach.

"Ha-ha! My flubber cushioned the blow!" Sharpay exclaimed as she punched Martha in the stomach.

"OWWWW!" Martha screamed.

They continued hitting each other until the principle came and separated them apart. "What has gotten into you girls?" he demanded.

"Sharpay started it!" Martha whined.

"Because you raped my brother and cheated on my best friend's boyfriend!"

"You rule Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted from the crowd.

"I know!" Sharpay agreed.

"I want to see both of you in my office…NOW!"he yelled.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

_HSMHSHSMHSMHSMSHSM_

_At Toothpaste's house…_

"Let's see, tomorrow I have to dance with Guppy." Toothpaste thought aloud. "Unless…I make myself more pretty so Ryan can go with me!"

Toothpaste took things from her closet and mixed them together until it was ready. She took a sample and waited.

"I-I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" she screamed as she clutched her chest.

She quickly looked at her ingredients and saw that she accidentally poured poison into her potion instead of pongee.

"M-MOM! I'M—I—CAN'T B-BREATHE!" she screamed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Colgate yelled back at her.

"H-H-HELP ME!" she screamed at her Ryan picture.

The picture just smiled at her. "At-at least w-we'll d-die together." Toothpaste gasped desperately for air as she clutched the Ryan picture near her heart.

Suddenly, Toothpaste stopped breathing and collapsed to the ground with Ryan in her hand and a smile on her face.

Colgate rushed into Toothpaste's room and screamed as she saw her daughter lying on the ground, smiling in her eternal slumber like Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Colgate cried. "I'M SO HAPPY! TOOTHPASTE IS FINALLY DEAD!" she screamed with joy.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

_Back at School…_

After the fight, the bell rang and people started leaving the cafeteria, discussing the fight in there. While Gabriella was walking out, she saw Leslie waiting for Martha, and walked over to him.

"Hey babe!" Leslie greeted her.

"Don't give me that crap!" Gabriella said coldly at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm…let's see. Well, I found out that my same boyfriend who called me a slut and said he isn't cheating on me, turns out to have been cheating on me with some slutty asshole!"

"Oh c'mon babe, haven't you ever heard of 'sharing'?"

"I can't believe I dated you!"

"Well you better believe, because you are."

"Not anymore. I'm done with you." Gabriella said as she started walking away.

"What did you say?" Leslie questioned.

"Are you stupid and deaf too?" Gabriella asked. "I said I'm done. We're over."

"Fine! Leave. But don't come crying back to me when you realize that I was the best part of your life!"

Gabriella walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Bye." She said as she walked away.

When Gabriella went out of the cafeteria, she saw Troy waiting for her. "I heard everything between you and Leslie." Troy said.

"Well…we're over."

"I know, and I have to say that I'm glad."

"Wait. Why are you talking with me?"

"Why? I'm not allowed?"

"No, it's just…I thought you were mad at me." Gabriella confessed.

"How could I be mad at you?"

"Because your parents died because of me."

"Gabriella, look at me." Gabriella turned her head up to look at him. "It wasn't your fault that my parents died! And if it makes you feel better, if it weren't for you being rude to my parents, we would've never loved each other the way we do now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So…you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad at you when I love you?"

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she let the tears go down her face.

"Don't cry." Troy said as he wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe I dated Leslie when I could've dumped him a long time ago so we could've been together right now."

"Well, you did dump him. So that means we can start a real relationship with each other."

"You're right!"

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem! So, do you have a date for the dance?" Gabriella asked.

"I was supposed to take Sharpay but, I don't think she'll mind." Troy said.

"Perfect!"

"So we're going to the dance together?" Troy double-checked.

"Yup!" Gabriella said as she gave Troy a quick peck on the lips.

"Awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading my new chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Hobo Love**

This is sadly the last chapter of Hobo Love! But don't worry! I'm writing a sequel to Hobo Love called:** Fatty Love**

**Epilogue **

The gym was filled with beautiful flowers and balloons which were floating everywhere. Gabriella walked in, amazed at how many people had shown up. She scanned the gym and saw Ryan dancing with Zeke with a seductive look on his face. _I did not need to see that!_ Gabriella thought to herself.

She continued looking around the gym and saw Sharpay gasping for air as her flubber bounced up and down. As she shifted her eyes, she saw Martha and Leslie dancing together. She looked closer and saw Leslie trying to look up Taylor McKessie's mini skirt while Martha wasn't looking. _Jackass_ Gabriella thought.

Suddenly, the world went dark around Gabriella and she couldn't see anything or anyone anymore. "Hey! Why's it so dark?" she asked stupidly.

"Guess who!" an annoying female voice asked.

"Sharpay? How did you get up here so fast?" she asked.

"Guess again!"

"Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope."

"Zeke?"

"Nope! Guess again!"

"I give up!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"It's Trooy!" the voice replied in a sing-song tone.

"Troy, can you please un-blind me?"

"Sure honey," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

Troy removed his hands from Gabriella's eyes and she turned to look at him. He was dressed in a tux with a black tie.

"You look very handsome." Gabriella asked.

"Well you look very beautiful." Troy complimented.

"Thank you!" Gabriella's blush deepened.

"By the way, I learned what 'sex' is. I looked it up in books and on the school's internet and watched a few videos. I found out that 'sex' is when a man's peni—"

"Okay! I already know! You don't need to tell me!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Anyways…how about we, you know, 'do it' after the dance?" Troy winked.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll think about it."

"WELL, TIME TO DANCE!" Troy yelled.

Everyone in the gym stopped dancing and turned their attention on Troy. "SORRY!" he yelled. The people continued to dance.

Sharpay stood in front of Troy and Gabriella, panting. "When (huff, huff) can I turn skinny (huff, huff) again?"

"Only Toothpaste can bring you back." Gabriella said.

"And she's dead. It said on the news this morning." Troy continued.

"WHAT?" she screamed. Sharpay pushed past them and exited the gym.

"That was weird." Troy said.

"Yep." Gabriella agreed.

"Shall we?" Troy asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes, we shall." Gabriella smiled as she took his hand.

As they walked to the center of the gym, the song "Stickwitu" started to play.

"How do you know how to dance?" Gabriella asked, amazed.

"My raccoon friends taught me. But it was hard! I stepped on my best friend's tail named Bob!"

"Raccoons…taught you how to dance?" she asked.

"Yep! You should meet them someday!"

"Sure…"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_After the Dance…_

Troy and Gabriella walked to the park across the street and were swinging on the swings very slowly.

"Troy, this was the best night of my life." Gabriella said as she stopped swinging.

"Mine too." He agreed.

"I MUST TURN SKINNY!" Sharpay yelled as she ran around the park.

"Sharpay, can you run somewhere else?" Troy asked. "You're ruining the romantic atmosphere."

"If you want to make this a 'romantic moment'," she air quoted, "you have to GO AWAY!" Sharpay continued to run faster.

"Sharpay, if you leave us alone…I'll give you my mother's Slim Quick shakes." Gabriella tempted.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" she exclaimed, attempting to jump up and down.

"Only if you leave—"

Sharpay suddenly ran the fastest she's ever run, away from the park.

"That was strange." Troy said.

"Tell me about it." Gabriella agreed.

"Why should I tell you about it when you were here with me when it happened?" he asked dumbly.

"Never mind."

"Why can't you tell me?" tears were filling his eyes. "Am I worthless? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not! Now stop crying!"

"WAAAH!" he cried.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" he cried harder.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He wiped his tears away.

"Your welcome." She said as she leaned closer to kiss him.

As Gabriella was leaning closer to Troy, he quickly pushed her away, causing her to fall on the sand.

"OUCH!" she screamed as her butt hit the sand.

"Look!" Troy pointed to the sky.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" she asked.

"Nope." He answered.

Gabriella got up, annoyed, and Troy quickly pushed her in front of him. "Look at the sky!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Wow! It's a shooting star!" she exclaimed.

"Cool! What's that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I love you Gabriella Montez." He whispered, leaning closer to her face.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton." She whispered back, filling the space between them.

When they pulled apart, they sat on the grass and cuddled up next to each other, staring up at the sky.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

**

**I'm going to start working on Fatty love after I've gotten a little ahead on my other story: A Second Chance at Love.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
